1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor enclosures and more specifically to a telescopic enclosure providing a plurality of transparent rolling sections that can roll on their own designated tracks to enclose or expose a sun room or pool area to the elements.
The present invention is comprised of a plurality of overlapping transparent arches positioned on parallel tracks. The arches can be selectively moved to any position on the parallel tracks. The two distal end arches have removable closure panels. Each of the arches transparent members are positioned within a frame member having a plurality of wheels engaging spaced apart track members.
Track members are fixedly positioned to the ground or foundation structures in a spaced apart parallel configuration. Each side of an arch consists of a plurality of wheels fixedly positioned between spaced apart track wall elements having hook like terminations to prevent dislocation of the frame member from the track member. Each arch is rollably positioned on its respective track before plugs are inserted into each track rail distal end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exterior enclosure apparatus designed to enclose pool areas and deck areas. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,782 issued to Lamb on Sep. 14, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Kumode on Nov. 27, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,361. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,629 was issued to Ahn on May 3, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 21, 1987 to Martin et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,136.
Another patent was issued to Ozdemir on Aug. 4, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,686. Yet another patent was issued to Wardell et al on Aug. 20, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,972 and still yet another patent was issued to Lonnberg on Nov. 3, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,204.
Another patent was issued to Last on Dec. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,343. Another patent was issued to Last on Sept. 14, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,253.
A protective swimming pool covering apparatus is disclosed wherein the apparatus includes a flexible impervious cover sheet capable of being extended and retracted over a swimming pool. Each lateral side of the cover sheet is adapted with a longitudinally beaded side edge which is slidably held in a longitudinal open channel or track cut into a slide way member fixed to the longitudinal margins of the swimming pool. The longitudinal opening of the slide way means is sized such that it is slightly smaller than the diameter of the beaded side edge such that under normal operating conditions the bead will be slidably held within the track or channel. However, under conditions of excessive lateral stress, the bead will be sufficiently compressed and be pulled through the opening and away from the channel. In addition, the end sections of the slide way means is adapted with a stationary channeled guide piece having a pair of flared end sections and a longitudinal side opening. The stationary guide piece is mounted such that the channels of the guide piece and the slide way means are in aligned registry with each other. The longitudinal side opening of the stationary guide piece is substantially smaller than the longitudinal side opening of the slide way means making disengagement of the bead from the channel opening substantially more difficult than that from the slide way means.
An openable canopy housing having a series of movable, telescoping transparent arched panels which form the combination roof and sides. Part of the roof of the housing is formed by a horizontal beam which runs the length of the structure. The transparent panels can be selectively opened or closed to provide a structure which can be used for indoor as well as outdoor use.
A greenhouse comprising walls defining an area. A roof covers a portion of the area. Track means are interposed between the roof and the walls so that the roof may be moved along the track to cover a selected part of the area.
An improved apparatus for covering at least a part of the open bed of a land or marine vehicle or the like includes an enclosure structure telescopically collapsible and extendable with an access opening and door assembly rearward longitudinally movable portion thereof. An improved end gate assembly is selectively positionable and releasably securable at a number of continuously variable longitudinal locations on the open bed, corresponding with the movable rearward section of the enclosure. The apparatus also includes an improved track assembly for the telescopically collapsible and extendable enclosure sections, with apparatus for substantially preventing or minimizing the accumulation of corrosion, water or other foreign materials that would hinder the smooth and free operation of the enclosure structure.
A removable enclosure cover for a swimming pool or the like is disclosed. The enclosure cover includes a plurality of rigid frame members of rectangular panel sections. The frame members are spaced apart and extend parallel to one another transversely across the pool area. A flexible material is stretched between the frame members. A pair of spaced parallel channel-shaped track members extend along the sides of the pool and guide means is attached to the lower ends of each of the frame members. The guide means has rollers which extend into the interior of the track members. One roller rolls along the bottom of the track members and is mounted on a vertically movable carriage, permitting the frame members to be moved together to one end of the pool deck and collapsing the flexible material to uncover the pool. A threaded adjustment is provided for raising and lowering the carriage with the roller thereon so that the top portion of the track may be clamped between the roller carriage and the bottom of the frame member. The other roller is adapted to engage the sides of the track member to longitudinally guide the frame members.
A collapsible cover system and kit therefore are removably mounted to a plurality of spaced stake sockets secured within longitudinally extending areas on opposite sides of a swimming pool or hot tub. Stakes, disposed in the stake sockets, are slidingly connected to two lengths of spaced guide tracks that extend along the sides of the pool or hot tub. Inverted bow-shaped members having free ends are removably secured to carrier means that slidingly connect the bow-shaped members to the guide. In additional embodiments the spaced guide tracks are deposed either in a trough that may be covered when the particular rail sections are not in use, or hingedly deposed adjacent a trough into which rail particular rail sections may be stored when they are not in use.
An arrangement for openable roofs, especially for glazed verandas and balconies. The arrangement is a horizontal supporting section (10) which defines an elongated guiding channel (11) having an elongated side opening (12), and a horizontal roofing panel (20) which is movable in the longitudinal direction of the supporting section (10). The roof panel (20) has a lateral edge (21) that extends into the guide channel (11) of the supporting section (10). A plurality of separate guiding and spacing members (40) are mounted spaced from each other in a direction of the guiding channel (11), on the lateral edge (21), received in the guiding channel (11), and abuts against the inner wall of the guiding channel (11) to thereby ensure that there is a play both upwards and downwards in the side opening (12) between the panel (20) and the supporting section (10). The guiding and spacing members (40) are designed so as to allow a turning movement of the panel (20). Compressible sealing means (50) are arranged in the guiding channel (11) between the side opening (12) and the guiding and spacing members (40).
A track assembly for allowing movement of a flexible enclosure cover over an area to be enclosed as, for example, a body of water in a swimming pool. The assembly comprises a pair of spaced apart tracks mounted on opposite sides of the area to be enclosed with each being comprised of an elongate strip. Each track strip comprises a cable receiving channel with a gutter or debris trough located generally beneath the channel for collection of debris. Preferably, a slider can be located in the cable receiving channel for locking to the cable and for securement of the cover to the cable. The track can be constructed to also allow for lubrication of the cable receiving channel enabling a slider mechanism to freely move therein. When a slider is used, it extends into each channel at approximately a 45-degree angle with respect to a vertical direction. In accordance with this construction, debris which might otherwise collect in the cable receiving channel will drop into the gutter and will not interfere with movement of the slider mechanism or the leading edge of the cover. The slider may be adjustably secured to a rigid body which is, in turn, secured to the leading edge of the cover, and which allows side-to-side adjustment of the leading edge. Adjustment in the 45 degree. angulated plane could reduce bending moment forces on the slider and track.
A track assembly for allowing movement of a flexible enclosure cover over an area to be enclosed as, for example, a body of water in a swimming pool. The assembly comprises a pair of spaced apart tracks mounted on opposite sides of the area to be enclosed with each being comprised of an elongate strip. Each track strip comprises a cable receiving channel with a gutter or debris trough located generally beneath the channel for collection of debris. Preferably, a slider can be located in the cable receiving channel for locking to the cable and for securement of the cover to the cable. The track can be constructed to also allow for lubrication of the cable receiving channel enabling a slider mechanism to freely move therein. When a slider is used, it extends into each channel at approximately a 45 degree. angle with respect to a vertical direction. In accordance with this construction, debris which might otherwise collect in the cable receiving channel will drop into the gutter and will not interfere with movement of the slider mechanism or the leading edge of the cover. The slider may be adjustably secured to a rigid body which is, in turn, secured to the leading edge of the cover, and which allows side-to-side adjustment of the leading edge. Adjustment in the 45 degree. angulated plane could reduce bending moment forces on the slider and track.
The present invention discloses a plurality of movable transparent arcuate sections or arches that can roll on their own designated parallel tracks to enclose or expose a sun room or pool area. The arches can be selectively moved to any position on the parallel tracks. The two distal end arches have removable end closure panels. Each of the transparent members of the arches are positioned within a frame member having a plurality of wheels engaging the spaced apart track members. Track members are fixedly positioned to the ground or foundation structures in a spaced-apart parallel configuration. Each side of an arch consists of a plurality of wheels fixedly positioned between spaced apart track elements having hook-like terminations to prevent dislocation of the frame member from the track member. Each arch is slidably positioned on its respective track before plugs are inserted into each track rail distal end.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic enclosure providing a plurality of sliding sections which slide on their own designated, respective track and slide over one another in order to enclose or expose a sun room or swim pool to the elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic enclosure providing a plurality of overlapping glazed arches positioned on parallel tracks. The arches can be selectively moved to any position on the parallel tracks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide two distal end arches having removable closure panels.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a telescopic enclosure providing a plurality of sliding sections which slide on their own designated, respective track and slide over one another in order to enclose or expose a sun room or swim pool to the elements, each arch consisting of a plurality of wheels engaging the track members, transparent arch member positioned with a frame member, and a plurality of hook like terminations to prevent dislocation of the frame member from the track member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide track plugs that are inserted into each track rail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure for swim pools and deck and patio areas.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a telescopic enclosure providing a plurality of sliding sections which slide on their own designated, respective track and slide over one another in order to enclose or expose a sun room or swim pool to the elements, each arch consisting of a plurality of wheels engaging the track members, transparent arch member positioned with a frame member, and a plurality of hook like terminations to prevent dislocation of the frame member from the track member. Also, to provide track plugs that are inserted into each track rail. Also to provide two distal end arches having removable closure panels.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim